


Meal

by aus__monstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus__monstax/pseuds/aus__monstax
Summary: It was the best meal Changkyun has ever had.





	Meal

Minhyuk was Changkyun's personal chef. He didn't understand why a young man like him needed one but he still accepted the job, they paid him really good. The first time Minhyuk stepped in the big mansion Changkyun lived in, he couldn't help it but stare at every detail. He came from a regular family, they weren't poor but they weren't rich either. However, Minhyuk managed to finish university. He was a professional chef and he couldn't be more happy about it.

The first interview he had with the Im family was nice. They weren't as bad as he thought them to be. I mean, you're told you're going to work with rich people and suddenly all the dramas you watched in your whole life come to your mind. You imagine them to be arrogant, bad people; but the Im family wasn't like that. The couple was incredibly gentle, the father worked as a scientist and the mom was an important lawyer in Korea. Their son, Changkyun, started university. His parents only wanted him to focus on his studies, nothing else; that was the reason why they hired Minhyuk as his personal chef. So he wouldn't waste time cooking when he could be studying. Did it make sense for Minhyuk at first? No, it didn't. Minhyuk managed to finish his studies while also having a part time job and taking care of his little brother while his mom worked. But he didn't question the Im's decision, it was their life and their son (who, by the way, agreed on having a personal chef), and he was paid a good amount of money just to make the boy lunch and dinner.

_ “Min”  _ the chef heard his name being called and turned around to see Changkyun stepping inside the kitchen. He was wearing tight shorts and a sleeveless shirt.  **Oh,** Minhyuk said in his mind. Changkyun was extremely cute but also hot at the same time and Minhyuk couldn't deny that.  _ “Mom and dad went outside the country for a few days” _

_ “Ah, that's great”  _ Minhyuk replied while trying to concentrate on the meal he was making for the younger.

_ “I guess so”  _ Changkyun went next to him and sat in the kitchen counter, right next to where Minhyuk was cutting some vegetables.  _ “What are you cooking?” _

_ “Food”  _ the chef answered, trying not to stare at the younger's naked tights next to him.

_ “You're so funny”  _ Changkyun said with a sarcastic voice and rolled his eyes.  _ “I'm hungry, hurry up”  _ he said, getting off the kitchen counter and spanking Minhyuk's ass softly before running upstairs.

_ “You're not supposed to do that!”  _ the older laughed and kept cooking.

××××××

After Minhyuk finished cooking, he served the meal in the plate delicately. It was so fun to make a funny design in the plate so it looks fancy. He placed the plate in the table and let the butler call for Changkyun. Yes, he also had a butler for him.

_ “Thank you, Hyungwon. But you can leave now”  _ Changkyun said to the butler, who looked surprised. He wasn't supposed to leave the house.

_ “Are you sure? Why is that?”  _ he asked. Hyungwon and him had a really good relationship, they didn't need to treat each other with much respect.

_ “I'm giving you a free night! Don't complain and enjoy it”  _ Hyungwon laughed and bowed to both of them before leaving. Minhyuk also packed his stuff and bowed to Changkyun before attempting to leave, being stopped by the younger.  _ “No, you're staying” _

_ “It's Friday. You don't have class tomorrow and I already cooked your dinner, why do I have to stay?”  _ Minhyuk asked. He had already made some plans with his friends and didn't plan on cancelling them.

_ “I don't want to be alone, this house is pretty big and I'm scared”  _ Changkyun pouted and Minhyuk's heart flipped. God, no.

_ “I can't. I'm sorry, Changkyun”  _ the younger grabbed Minhyuk's hands and pressed them while still pouting.  _ “Stop doing that, you're not five and I'm not falling for it”  _ Changkyun let go of his hands and crossed his arms on his chest.

_ “You are staying, it's an order”  _ Changkyun said that with his whole chest and Minhyuk just laughed out loud. He wasn't talking seriously, was he?

_ “Sure”  _ Minhyuk shrugged and waved to him while making his way to the front door.  _ “You are not my boss, by the way”  _ he winked and left.  

×××××

Three days later, Minhyuk was in the Im's house. Changkyun's parents weren't back yet. Minhyuk was running out of ideas, how can a chef not know what to cook?

_ “Hyungwon”  _ he called for the butler's name.

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Can you please call Changkyun?”  _ Hyungwon nodded and called for the younger's name; who appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later.

_ “This better be important, I was studying”  _ Changkyun said, standing in front of Minhyuk.

_ “I just wanted to ask you what do you want to eat, because you're very picky with foods and I'm running out of ideas”  _ Minhyuk said and took a step back from Changkyun, who was really close to him and for some reason, he couldn't handle it.

_ “A chef not knowing what to cook?”  _ the younger laughed ironically,  _ “That's new” _

_ “Stop teasing me, kid. Answer my question or just call a takeaway”  _ Minhyuk turned around and cleaned the mess he had made before, trying to figure out what to cook.

_ “Mm, no, that's what you're here for”  _ Changkyun thought about the question, it was his only chance. He wouldn't deny that he had been thirsting over the chef since he first stepped in the house. Minhyuk was only 25 and exactly Changkyun's type. Tall, pretty smile, big hands! A husky voice and also, the cutest uneven blink Changkyun had ever seen.

_ “So?”  _ Minhyuk questioned for the third time, turning around and seeing Changkyun closer to him again.

_ “You”  _ the eldest laughed.

_ “What? Did you even heard what I asked?” _

_ “I am sure I did”  _ Changkyun put his hands on the sides of Minhyuk, cornering him.  _ “I want to eat you” _

Minhyuk was surprised. He could feel his cheeks burning and the fact that Changkyun was really close to him wasn't helping. He didn't know what to answer because the idea of doing that with the younger wasn't bad at all and Minhyuk wanted to disappear there. He shouldn't be thinking stuff like that. No. Changkyun was basically his boss, or well, boss's son! It wasn't okay. He came to his senses and pushed Changkyun away from him.

_ “You're insane”  _ he grabbed his stuff and headed to the door, being followed by Changkyun.

_ “But you can't deny that you thought about it”  _ the younger grabbed him by his wrist.  _ “Where are you going?” _

_ “I'm gonna buy some food to cook” _

_ “You can send Hyungwon to b-” _

_ “I need some air, Changkyun. Leave me alone and go back to study before I tell your parents” _

_ “That's such a childish move” _

Minhyuk got rid of Changkyun's hand and closed the door behind him.

×××××

They hadn't really talked about that situation again but Minhyuk couldn't stop thinking about it. His mind was a total disaster. Every time he saw Changkyun, thoughts of them being intimate together came to his mind and… it was wrong, wasn't it? Changkyun was his "boss's" son. They could not have any other relationship.

_ “Minhyuk”  _ his friend Jooheon called his name.  _ “Are you okay? You're very distracted today” _

_ “Mhm”  _ he paid attention to the screen but couldn't focus.  _ “I'm fine”  _

_ “Everytime we watch Avengers, you repeat the lines or just fanboy over Black Widow. You haven't done that today, is everything fine?” _

_ “I seriously hate how much you know me”  _ Minhyuk looked at his friend and laughed.

_ “So, there's something bothering you, right?”  _ Minhyuk nodded.  _ “You can tell me”  _ the elder sighed before speaking.

_ “It's Changkyun” _

_ “Who? Wait… that's the kid you work for, right?” _

_ “He is not a kid”  _ Minhyuk sat on the sofa with a straight pose before talking again.  _ “He… asked me something the other day and I can't stop thinking about it, it's wrong” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “One week ago I was struggling because I didn't know what to cook for him, he's very picky with food. I decided to ask him what he wanted to eat and-”  _ Minhyuk laughed and shaked his head, it was so ridiculous.

_ “Stop laughing! I thought this was going to be serious” _

_ “It is serious! It's just that, ugh”  _ he stopped laughing and covered his face.  _ “He told me he wanted to eat me, if you get what I mean”  _ Jooheon made screeching noises.

_ “Is he hot!?”  _ Jooheon asked, excited.

_ “You're missing the point, idiot!”  _ Minhyuk threw him a pillow.  _ “But, ugh, he is hot and that's bothering me! I shouldn't be thinking this, I shouldn't be even considering what he asked!” _

_ “If you're considering it, that means you want to”  _ Minhyuk covered his face again but with a pillow, and screamed on it.  _ “I mean… why is it wrong? If you want to and he wants to…” _

_ “If his parents find out I'm going to be fired, Jooheon; and I can't let that happen. I'm getting paid a lot of money for cooking lunch and dinner for one person” _

_ “Minhyuk, sometimes you overthink stuff. If a rich guy told me that I wouldn't even think twice” _

They laughed and finished watching the movie. Minhyuk needed to make up his mind. 

×××××

And he made up his mind just a day after he had that talk with Jooheon. Changkyun wanted that? Then he was going to give it to him, because he wanted it too. Minhyuk was so glad that Changkyun's parents weren't home at all. They had gone to somewhere outside the country. Minhyuk wrote on a paper:  **«If you want to, tell Hyungwon and the rest of your servants to go home tonight. I have a surprise»** then told Hyungwon to give it to Changkyun, just wishing that the taller didn't read it. It would've been easier if he had the younger's number.

Hyungwon came back seconds later and stood in the entrance of the kitchen, he caught Minhyuk's attention.

_ “I don't trust you. I know what Changkyun told you the other day”  _ the taller faced him.

_ “I don't know what you're talking about”  _ Minhyuk laughed.

_ “Just… don't so something you're gonna regret later. Changkyun doesn't like attaching to one person, so… yeah, you know the rest”  _ he turned around and left Minhyuk rethinking his life choices.

All of the people who worked for Changkyun had finally left. It was just him and Minhyuk in that big mansion.

_ “What's the surprise?”  _ the younger asked and looked around to see that the cooker wasn't turned on, the kitchen was clean and it was dinner time.  _ “Where's my meal?”  _ he frowned. Minhyuk smiled and got closer to him.

_ “Here. I am the meal”  _ he winked, Changkyun just laughed.  _ “What's the funny thing?” _

_ “You really thought I was being serious the other day?”  _ Minhyuk's heart dropped.

_ “Y-you weren't?”  _ the elder wanted to disappear again.

_ “I wasn't. I know you value your job a lot so I was just joking around, I didn't expect you to agree”  _ he laughed again.  _ “But if you want to…”  _

Minhyuk couldn't believe it. He just embarrassed himself in front of the younger and he definitely couldn't look at him anymore. He just avoided him and attempted to leave without saying a word, but of course, Changkyun stopped him by grabbing him by his wrist and pulling him closer.

_ “You're blushing”  _ Changkyun's hands were down to Minhyuk's waist.

_ “Let me go, I want to erase myself from the universe now” _

_ “No, don't. You're too cute and you can't disappear, I like seeing you everyday” _

_ “I have just told you to eat me and you call me cute? God, Changkyun”  _ he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, it was an involuntary move.  _ “Let's pretend I've never said that. Go back to study and I'll go back to cooking, that's what I get paid for” _

_ “I can do it if you want” _

_ “You want to cook? No, you should go to study” _

_ “No”  _ Changkyun laughed and Minhyuk stared at his lips.  _ “The other thing” _ he paused a second,  _ “eating you  _ **out”** Changkyun stressed the last word pulling Minhyuk even closer and staring at his lips before kissing him.

It didn't take too long for Minhyuk to continue the kiss and play with Changkyun's hair. The younger moved him around and made him sit in the kitchen counter, spreading his legs and placing himself in the middle.

_ “This is not okay”  _ Minhyuk said in the middle of the kiss.

_ “Why?”  _ Changkyun asked and looked at the elder's eyes, both trying to catch their breath.

_ “It just… isn't” _

_ “Do you want this? Do you give me your consent?”  _ Minhyuk nodded.  _ “Then why is this not okay if you want me to do this and I want to too?” _

Minhyuk sighed and kissed him again. Changkyun was being so gentle, smiling through the kiss and he was loving it. The younger caressed Minhyuk's thighs and then put his hands inside Minhyuk's shirt, touching his torso up and down.

_ “Let's go to my bedroom?”  _ Changkyun asked, while leaving soft kisses in Minhyuk's neck, who nodded and let himself be carried by the younger upstairs. 

×××××

“ _ The best meal I have ever had”  _ Changkyun smiled and left a small kiss on Minhyuk's back. The elder was just laying down, trying to catch his breath once again.

_ “I can relate”  _ Minhyuk turned around to see Changkyun laying down next to him and smiled.

_ “Go and have a shower, I'll be in the other bathroom” _

_ “I can't even get up!”  _

 

_ “Oh, c'mon. I wasn't that rough”  _ Changkyun laughed. 

 

_ “Shut up, Changkyun. Just shut up”  _ he got up and headed to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> @aus__monstax for more aus! this was based in one of the random ideas I had from twitter pictures kdkdk hope you liked it


End file.
